Shel Stelman
Shel Stelman lives what should be a care free, rich, life somewhere in Florida with her Dad. However, she likes making mountains out of molehills which causes her a lot of stress. For the most part she seems very close to Mich, Emma, and FD, and they would probably agree that she is a very kind and intelligent person. Shel's main interests revolve around literature as she is first seen sitting in her mansion's library. She spends most of her time doing very elegant and pretentious activities such as reading and writing large novels, showing off her extensive vocabulary around friends, playing the piano, Origami, and doing any thing she can to out-stage her very successful Dad. Appearance Shel likes to maintain a very prim and proper exterior. A simple t-shirt with a jeweled skirt is all she really needs, as long as she has her signature flower pinned to her short light brown hair. Personality Shel could best be described by the word bipolar, or unstable at the very least. Even though she is friends with a large group of people, she only acts friendly towards a select few of them. This is best seen based on her interactions with Kyle . She is known to have quite a scheming side as well, secretly plotting a great many things all to bring about her personal satisfaction and bring about what she believes to be the best approach to a situation. Yet again, it seems to be only Kyle who notices this more mysterious side to her. She is very adamant when it comes to her beliefs, and has a clearly set definition of what things mean to her and therefore what they should mean to others. Overall, she is a firm believer that she usually knows the answer to everything. It is because of this that she often enforces her ideas on others, much to their chagrin, and she refuses to allow anyone to interfere with her intentions. As a result of her Dad's monumental accomplishments, she has developed an extremely low self-esteem, and has a problem with comparing her own skills and success to those around her. As a result, she will take any opportunity she can to one-up people, though it does little to help herself. Often, she just winds up frustrating both herself and the other party. This has put some strain on almost every relationship she has. Abilities and Powers Shel is noted right away to be very intelligent, and this is something that almost anyone who speaks to her can attest to. She usually flaunts this in the form of an impressive vocabulary, however she is also noted to be proficient in many other things as well. In addition to her mental abilities, she has also demonstrated to be capable of some impressive physical feats as well, effortlessly performing a somersault onto her bed in midair. Trivia *She was originally named Two-Faced Bitch by ??????, but that name was rejected and the name Shel Stelman was chosen. *Her web browser of choice is Janus. References